1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for covering an aperture on a horizontal surface, and more specifically relates to a device for covering an air vent on a motor home or similar vehicle.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Recreational and other vehicles contain air vent openings to facilitate the entry of fresh air into the vehicle. These openings are typically located on a top horizontal surface of the vehicle and have air vent caps overlying the air vent openings. The air vent caps generally pivot about a hinge on the front of the air vent cap to open toward the rear of the vehicle for venting the vehicle. The air vent cap allows for the entry of fresh air into the vehicle and allows for the escape of gasses from the vehicle. Unfortunately, these air vent openings also allow for the entry into the vehicle of liquid and solid matter along with the fresh air. To overcome this problem, the prior art developed air vent covers for mounting over the air vent open and the air vent cap to obstruct the flow of liquids and solids while allowing the flow of fresh air and gases between the outside and the interior of the vehicle.
The prior art discloses a variety of air vent cover improvements. In general, the prior art vent covers had sidewalls for supporting a top to provide sufficient clearance for the air vent cap to pivot into an open position. The top was frequently tapered toward the front to provide for a more aerodynamic surface. A grill was typically mounted in a rearward facing sidewall with the grill having louvers to deflect foreign matter such as rain from entering the interior of the air vent cover. A screen was secured to cover the grill to prevent small foreign objects such as insects, dust and the like from entering the interior of the air vent cover. The air vent cover was often of a one-piece construction being molded from plastic or other durable and weather resistant materials. The air vent cover was affixed to the roof of the vehicle by mechanical means such as a bracket molded into the air vent cover.
These air vent covers greatly enhanced the art of providing protection of the air vent for the interior of the vehicle from outside elements. However, the air vent covers of the prior art suffer from various shortcomings. The screen secured to the grill of the air vent cover was one of the more fragile components of the air vent cover thus requiring periodic maintenance. After the screen became dirty because of screen-sized particulate matter and insects striking and becoming lodged in the screen, it was necessary to periodically clean and repair the screen.
Repairing the screen in place involved climbing on top of the vehicle and making repairs in an inconvenient position. Moreover, since the screen was internal to the air vent cover, the grill substantially obscured the screen making the cleaning of the screen from the outside difficult or impossible. The grill inhibited the scrubbing or brushing of the screen from the outside. Also, spraying the screen with a hose from the outside is less effective than from the inside, since most of the particles were normally lodged on the outside of the screen.
Therefore the repair or cleaning of the screen was not a convenient task. A person must climb on top of the vehicle and the entire cover must be removed in order to work on the screen. During such removal, the air vent opening is exposed to the environment. In addition, the use of tools was normally required to complete the task. Another shortcoming of the prior art air vent cover was the failure to effectively prevent precipitation from being driven through the grill into the air vent and thus into the vehicle.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for covering an air vent on a vehicle comprising a screen which can be removed without the need for climbing on top of the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for covering an air vent on a vehicle comprising a screen which can be removed from the inside of the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for covering an air vent on a vehicle comprising a screen which can be installed from the inside of the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for covering an air vent on a vehicle comprising a screen which can be removed and installed by hand without the need for tools.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for covering an air vent on a vehicle comprising a screen which can be easily removed and reinstalled in areas of restricted movement or limited visibility.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for covering an air vent on a vehicle comprising a screen which can be removed and washed from the inside of the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for covering an air vent on a vehicle comprising a grill which can effectively inhibit precipitation from being driven through the grill of the air vent cover into the vehicle.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.